1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a polyester film, a polyester film, and a back sheet for a solar cell.
2. Background Art
Polyester is used in various applications such as electrical insulation application and optical application. Solar cell application such as a back sheet for a solar cell is particularly attracting attention recently as electrical insulation application thereof.
A solar cell has a power generating element which is encapsulated with an encapsulant such as EVA (ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer) and is bonded to a glass substrate to be used, and a back sheet (back surface protecting member) is used therein in order to protect a back surface (an opposite surface from a sunlight incident surface) from the wind and rain.
Recently, a polyester film is become to be used as a back sheet for a solar cell like this. An easy adhesive layer for adhesing a back sheet with EVA is usually provided with a polyester film to be used for a back sheet (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2006-335853, 2006-175764, and 2009-269301).